Perfect End to a Perfect Night
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Blaine has his opening night as a lead on Broadway. In the crowd cheering him on is his boyfriend, who has a very special surprise for him. Basically just cavity inducing fluff.


A/N. So this just popped into my head. I'm supposed to be writing Disney Days Out. Whoops. I have this headcanon that Kurt will be a movie actor when he's older, and Blaine will be on Broadway. I also have this headcanon that Blaine's affectionate nickname for Kurt is ninja spy, and Kurt's for Blaine is teenage dream. HEY LOOK, I DIDN'T WRITE ANGST. SEE. I AM CAPABLE OF WRITING FLUFF.

A/N. I do not own Glee.

Perfect End to a Perfect Night

Blaine couldn't help but beam out at the audience as he bowed during his standing ovation on his first night as a lead on Broadway. _Broadway. _He couldn't believe it. Here he was, barely 24, and he was standing on a Broadway stage in a lead role. It had taken him years of bum jobs and bit parts, such as the role of 'Villager one' and the like, but he had worked his way up the ranks and now he had a starring role.

And watching him from the front row was movie actor, Kurt Hummel. His boyfriend. Or at least, he was. When he looked in to the crowd, his boyfriend was missing from his seat. Blaine tried not to let out a frown of disappointment when he saw Kurt had vanished, but he was a little worried as well. It wasn't like his boyfriend to just get up and leave. He kept smiling, he had to, though it now looked slightly fake as his eyes scanned the hall for his boyfriend.

It was then that he noticed the curtain wasn't going down like it had in rehearsal, and Blaine leaned over to the person next to him, discreetly whispering 'Is it broken?' The person just shook his head and smiled, leaving Blaine more confused than ever. However, he kept waving, until one of his cast mates stepped forward, signalling for silence. The audience stopped clapping and Blaine looked at his co-star, Jenny, with a confused look in his eyes.

Jenny smiled 'Tonight, we just wanted to say welcome to our brand new leading man, Blaine Anderson!' Blaine grinned as the crowd started to cheer again, and he took a bow. Jenny smiled and continued 'We also wanted to welcome a very special guest tonight, who wanted to give Blaine something as a congratulations. Some of you may have seen him sitting in the front row tonight. Please welcome to the stage movie actor and Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt Hummel!'

The crowd erupted with cheers again as Kurt walked on to the stage a huge bouquet of flowers in his arms. Blaine looked at him, shell-shocked 'Kurt? What are you doing up here?' Kurt smiled 'I wanted to congratulate you on your opening night, Blaine. You've worked so hard for this and you looked incredible up there.' Kurt handed over the flowers to Blaine and Blaine took them, welling up slightly 'Thank you, baby.' he said softly.

Kurt gave him a fond smile 'This isn't all I came up here for, Blaine. Your cast mates have been helping me organise this in secret for you. Blaine, you have been my best friend ever since we met on Dalton's staircase eight years ago. To the day, actually.' Blaine flushed as he realised what Kurt said was true, it had been eight years exactly since and Kurt had first laid eyes on each other.

And I've had a crush on you since we met, which is not something I ever hid well at all.' Kurt gave a small, embarrassed chuckle and Blaine smiled warmly at him, waiting for Kurt to continue.

'I continued to slowly fall for you more and more. And then one day, you confessed that you had fallen for me too. And, well, that was one of the best moments of my life, Blaine. And on that day, we had our first of many kisses. And it was perfect. It was everything our first kiss should have been.'

Kurt came forward and took Blaine's hand in his as Jenny took the flowers from Blaine, holding them 'And, months later, as we sat in Lima Bean, having coffee together like normal, you told me you loved me. I'd loved you for a long time by that point, Blaine. And it was incredible for me to hear those words said in return. And perfect for me to say them back to you. I'll always love you, Blaine. For the rest of my life.'

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and stepped back from him a little 'Which leads me in to the reason I came here today.' Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt dropped down on to one knee in front of him and he looked down at Kurt with shock clearly written on his face, eyes tearing up a little and a bright smile on his face. There was a collective gasp from the audience as Kurt reached in to his pocket, pulling out a box and opening it, showing a ring inside it 'Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?'

Blaine let out a little choked off sob as more tears started streaming down his cheeks 'Yes, Kurt, God yes, a million times yes.' Kurt beamed and reached out, taking Blaine's hand in his own and slipping the ring on to his finger before pressing a kiss to it gently. Blaine dropped down to his knees and hugged his new fiancée tightly in front of everyone, to loud applause from the cast and audience alike. Blaine sniffed and whispered in to Kurt's neck 'I love you so much, my ninja spy.' Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's curls 'I love you too, so much, my teenage dream.'

A/N. If anyone's interested, this is my headcanon for Blaine's engagement ring

http : / a5 . sphotos . ak . fbcdn . net / hphotos –ak -ash4/247438_128316747247759_ 100002083034379_227706_1478844_n . jpg

Also, my headcanon is that after the engagement Blaine bought Kurt a ring in return, which was this one

http : / a7 . sphotos . ak . fbcdn . net / hphotos –ak -ash4/ 250943_128316730581094_100002083034379_227705_3077207_n . jpg

Make sure to remove the spaces from both :)


End file.
